fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Trip to the Movies/Quotes
:(the Turner's house; Ivan goes inside with his fairies to meet Timmy, who's coming downstairs) :Ivan: Hi, Timmy. :Timmy: Hi, Ivan. What do you want to do today? :Ivan: I've been thinking, we should probably watch a movie. :Timmy: Like that one time you showed us "The Modifyers"? :Ivan: No, I meant like going to a theater and watching a movie that came out recently. :Timmy: With our fairies and friends? :Ivan: Yeah. I wish our fairies turned human! :(the fairies raised their wands; '''HUMAN POOF'; fairies are now in human form)'' :Timmy: I'll take my dad's wallet, and you'll be driving my dad's car. :Cosmo and Wanda: Shotgun! :Astronov: No. (stops Cosmo and Wanda) I think I should drive. You two will go there on your own. Poof will be driving with us. :Wanda: Okay. ---- :(Astronov is driving the Turner's car, with Neptunia sitting beside him, Ivan, Timmy and Poof sitting in the back of the car) :Astronov: So, where's the cinema? :Timmy: It's downtown. :Ivan: But first, let's go to Trixie's house. :Astronov: Where is it? :Timmy: I'll show you. (Astronov starts driving) So, you go forward for half a mile, then turn right... :(as Astronov, Neptunia, Ivan, Timmy and Poof drive away, Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and disappear) ---- :(Timmy, Ivan and fairies arrive at the Tang mansion) :Timmy: And we're here. :Neptunia: That's Trixie's house? :Ivan: Well, it's more like a mansion. (as he gets out of the car) I'll go get Trixie. (goes to the front door of the Tang mansion, rings the doorbell, Trixie answers it) :Trixie: Hello, Ivan, what do you want? :Ivan: Me and Timmy are going to see a movie. Wanna come? :Trixie: Sure. :(Ivan and Trixie get into the Turner's car) :Timmy: Wow, Trixie's going with us too? :Ivan: Yes. Let's go and pick up Tootie as well. (to Timmy) And don't flirt with Trixie on the way over there. :Timmy: I'll try. ---- :(Timmy, Ivan, Trixie and fairies arrive at the Miller residence) :Ivan: You better sit right there. (gets out of the car) :Timmy: So, uh...how are you doing, Trixie? :Trixie: Fine. :(cut to Ivan and Tootie exiting the Miller residence) :Tootie: Well, that sounds exiting! Me, you and Timmy going to a theater together! :Ivan: (as he opens the rear car door) And, to spice things up, I also brought Trixie Tang along with us. :Tootie: Well, I don't mind that at all, considering that-whaaaaa?! :Timmy: Before you ask, Tootie, I was only talking to Trixie Tang, and I wasn't flirting with her, honest. :Tootie: Ivan, what were you thinking? :Ivan: I've been thinking that as long as Timmy doesn't flirt with Trixie and you don't flirt with him, I think this might be a good opportunity for you and Trixie to bond. (he and Tootie get into the car) And no fighting. :Tootie: Who's the weird but strangely cute purple haired kid over there? :Poof: I'm Parry. :Trixie: Why don't you sit right next to me? :Poof: Sure. (sits in between Trixie and Tootie) :Trixie: How come we've never seen you before? :Astronov: He just recently moved in from another town. :Tootie: What grade is he in? :Neptunia: Uh...fourth. :Trixie and Tootie: Wow, just like us! (both gasp) :Tootie: Wait, did we just say something in unison? :Trixie: Yes. I think it might be a sign of friendship. :Tootie: So long as you lay off Timmy. If not, then I'll stick with Parry. :Timmy: Okay, if you girls are done flirting with Po-I mean Parry, let's go to the movie theater. ---- :(in the theater) :Ivan: So... what movie do you want to see? I want to see "The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South - The Digitally Enhanced Special Edition". :Timmy: Sorry, I'm not a fan of these so-called "special editions" of classic movies. :Tootie: The colorization kind of ruins the charm of those originally black & white movies. I've already got all of the original episodes on DVD, uncut & untouched. :Astronov: If anyone wants to see some other movie, say "Nay". :Everyone but Ivan: Nay! :Ivan: Darn. Let's see what else is on. (sees a poster for "Sponge Out of Water") I've heard some good things about "Sponge Out of Water". :Everyone but Ivan: Nay! :Ivan: What's wrong? The show's original creator was on board when they were making the movie! :Neptunia: Yeah, but why does it matter when we see this sponge on TV nearly all the time? :Trixie: Besides, the new episodes are nowhere near as good as the ones that came before the first movie! :Ivan: Okay then, I guess I better keep looking. (sees a poster for "Maho Mushi Evolved") How about "Maho Mushi Evolved"? :Everyone but Ivan: NAY! :Ivan: Why not? :Wanda: This American movie adaptation of "Maho Mushi" was very poorly recieved. :Timmy: Yeah, it's an insult to the original anime. :Trixie: Especially to huge Maho Mushi fans like me. (everyone stares at Trixie) Yeah, I know, I have a thing for anime too. :Ivan: Hmm... (sees a poster for "A Fairly Odd Movie: All Grown Up!") There's a movie about you, guys! :Timmy: Okay, so what? :Ivan: It stars Chip Skylark as you, Timmy! :Cosmo: Chip Skylark? As our godson? (lets out a girly shriek) Count me in! :Wanda: Timmy, do you really think it's a good idea for us to watch a movie about ourselves? :Timmy: Hey, if a product has Chip Skylark's name in it, it's gotta be good, right? :Ivan: Only one way to find out. ---- :Chip Skylark: Hey, everyone has a pet, except for me! :Actress Wanda: Well, duh. What do you want, Timmy? :Chip Skylark: I wish I had a fairy dog as a pet! :(silence for a few seconds) :Actor Cosmo: ...Eh, let's not bother. ---- :(after the movie ends) :Timmy: That... wasn't a good movie. :Wanda: I'll say! :Cosmo: No kidding. :Astronov: Horrible. :Poof: You said it. :Trixie: But the effects were decent, and Crocker's actor really nailed the part. :Tootie: Yeah, it's just a shame they chose a woman with an awful voice to play you, Trixie. :Ivan: Timmy, in that movie, you went through the 5th grade for 13 years straight. That's just overkill, you know? I hope this won't happen to you when you grow up. :Timmy: Yeah, I'll try my best not to repeat the 5th grade for 13 years. :Ivan: My biggest problem is that Chip Skylark, who's a great singer, should've been the saving grace for this movie! But the character he played, Timmy, didn't even get to sing a line, when all the other characters did! :Timmy: I feel your pain, Ivan. What's the point of hiring Chip Skylark if you don't even let him sing in the movie, let alone as me?! :Cosmo: Sometimes, you don't have to sing in order to get a great performance in a film. :Timmy: This is the first time that I've ever been disappointed with a product that has Chip Skylark's name attached to it. I'd never lend my name to an inferior product. :Neptunia: What do you expect? The company who makes this movie only cares about the money...so I've heard. :Wanda: Besides, Chip Skylark is better at singing and dancing than acting. :Ivan: I told you we should've watched the Nuktuk movie! :Tootie: Well, don't worry, 'cause I got all of the episodes here! It may not be in color, but it's the original that everyone loves! Who wants to go over to Vicky's house to watch it? :Trixie: I do! :Timmy: I'm really looking forward to Nuktuk after that dissapointment of a movie. Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!